Heaven Help Us Vol 3
by BrokeAss
Summary: Sanzo's not bored anymore! This story is getting better every time I type.


"Heaven Help Us" Vol 3 By Brokeass

Here's the original story- started out with 2 crap chapters. I was going to abandon the project. But Koji wouldn't let me. So, I'm writing this as a serious story. Thanks for your reviews, they make me realize that people would love to see where this story is going.

So . . . Without any more hesitation . .

**Frank-n-Furter voice** "Let the show . . begin!"

Disclaimer: The only stunt double here is my agent! I don't own Saiyuki . . . yet.

Warning: Severe Sexiness and Sexual activity

Hope this one keeps ya warm in Russia.

Sanzo sat in the passenger of a red 1998 Camero, staring out of the window. There was nothing but dunes of sand and blue sky. "Guess I was wrong about the storm . ." Koji said, eyes on the sand ahead of them. "It might come later . ." Sanzo sighed, that was the only thing said for about ten minutes on the road. They had 2 more hours to go, Sanzo rubbed his sun burnt face. Koji seemed to have a nostalgic expression to his face, " glad I had gas." The silence was killing Koji. With a flip of his fingers, Shiny Toy Guns began playing on his stereo. Sanzo blinked, hearing the rock band's sound was unique. "Who's that?" Koji smiled, he had his opportunity at last for conversation. " Shiny Toy Guns. They're pretty good, aren't they?" His eyes twinkled as he smiled at Sanzo. "Yeah. I haven't heard any music for a long time." With that said, Sanzo relaxed back into his seat.

"So . . Uh. You got anybody waiting for you in town?" Koji asked, hesitantly. Just then, David Bowie's 'Heroes' came onto the stereo. "Yeah. Three fellow travelers, " Sanzo said. A slight tinge of jealousy came to Koji, " Really?" He suddenly became disappointed. "Yeah. A stupid lot of them. A Pig, a sprite, and a monkey. Says he's a king, er something," Sanzo said. So it was true. Koji was in the presence of the high priest that was killing Youkai. He had known who he'd taken home, knew the risk. But, he didn't care. He wanted Sanzo, he would risk anything. And, if it weren't for his earring, he would be dead by now. Koji was a deep well of secrets and earning the privilege to know them was easy, but hidden. "You know, I said I knew who you were. I was telling the truth." Sanzo blinked, "How did you hear?" Koji gave a bittersweet smile, " Heard from others and the Gay community. There was word of a priest, traveling the land with others. They say that you killed a lot of Youkai." Sanzo sighed, " Yes. I did. What's it to you?"

"I have a lot of Human and Youkai friends. They said to beware of you. That you'd be a tough customer," Koji said. Koji smiled and looked at Sanzo, " Now, I have something to brag about!" Sanzo shrugged, then became curious. Though, we all know he could hide his enthusiasm. "What else is known?" Koji laughed and looked back to the road, " They say you're hot. But mean as hell." Sanzo grinned mentally, while keeping that tired expression that we all know and love. Koji grinned and his eyes sparkled, "Yeah. I wasn't let down by the rumors." Koji reached down to shift and Sanzo jerked, fearing his knee would be caressed. "Whoa. It's okay," Koji said, " I'm not gonna touch you, again. I was just shifting into third." Sanzo sighed and returned his gaze to the sky. He then decided to take a nap, this company was boring. Sanzo crossed his arms across his chest and shut his eyes.

Suddenly a song came onto the stereo that grabbed Sanzo's attention. It was Iio's 'Rapture', and the bass began to vibrate Sanzo's seat. At once, Sanzo knew that the vibration would horribly embarrass him by giving him an erection. "Son of a bitch," he whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke up, " Can you change this song?" Koji was watching the whole time, knowing damn well what was happening. "Why should I?" Sanzo began to feel his whole body begin to burn, " Are you crazy!" The vibration was very strong, as if a subwoffer was under or in the seat itself! Sanzo growled, liking the sensation too much. "Stop it!" He began to pant, feeling himself become more aroused, " Shit! Stop—It's too much!" Koji laughed, then turned down the bass, seeing Sanzo trying to rise out of his seat. "Sorry. I was just fucking around." Koji looked back to road, " Seriously. You need a vacation." Sanzo grabbed his gun from the folds of his robe, cocked it, and aimed at Koji. Koji stopped the car, turned his torso towards Sanzo with a hands up gesture, " I'm sorry. That was low of me." Sanzo's face was bright red and twisted with anger, " Stop this shit. I mean it. I'll get out of the damned car and walk back." Koji paused, " But you don't know where you are."

It was incredible. Here was Sanzo, pissed at a random stranger and liking it. What the fuck was wrong here? Sanzo stared hard at Koji, narrowing his eyes to show how pissed he really was." Oh, fuck it, " Sanzo said, lowering his gun and grabbing Koji, and planted his lips firmly against Koji's. Soon, there was a hot steam between the two. Koji became desperate and slid his tongue into Sanzo's mouth as his hands combed through Sanzo's hair. " Uhn, God damn," Koji said, feeling electricity zig-zag through his body, " So good," Sanzo moaned, feeling the same intensity. Sanzo unbuckled his seat belt and unbuckled Koji's. Leaning in, he unlocked Koji's door and shoved Koji out of his seat, onto a sand dune. Sanzo crawled out of the car and found himself on top of Koji. "Not a god damned word of this gets out, got me," Sanzo demanded. Koji nodded, " your reputation." Koji pulled Sanzo onto his lap, making him moan and grind. They closed their eyes and gave off separate moans, "What do I do?" Sanzo blushed, ripping open his robes and tossing his lecturn onto the sand. " I've never done it with a man, " he panted. Tell me what you want, Sugar." Koji's hands crept upward and squeezed Sanzo's ass, making the holy man moan. " Oh, teach me." Koji smiled, sat up, his erection straining against his vynal pants. " First, close your eyes." Sanzo did as he was told, " What now?" Koji licked Sanzo's ear lobe, and breathed hypnotically into his ear, " Now put your hands on my shoulders and kiss me just like before." Sanzo crushed his lips to Koji's. Koji began grinding up against Sanzo's bulge, making the blonde throw his head back and gasp, " Fuck! What is that?" Sanzo looked into Koji's eyes, curiousity and embarrassment burning his cheeks. "That's me." Sanzo looked down at the huge mass in Koji's pants, "Wait. . Is that going into . . . me?" Koji moaned and kissed Sanzo's neck , " It could be, if you want. I'm not going to—" Sanzo grabbed the bulge and squeezed, "Ahh!" Koji gasped, surprised, " I was going to offer to be bottom . ."Koji squeezed Sanzo's ass hard, " But, you tell me what you want." Sanzo growled, shutting his eyes half way. "I want to see it."

TBC

I know it's cruel. But, ha.

Read and Review- I'm open to suggestion . . . heheh


End file.
